Poison is For Those Who Don't Care
by Raeyl
Summary: Being smart orphans lead Raeyl and Naruto to attend The University in Soragakure where they learn about the evils in the world. They learn of true love and friendship. OC's, AU, NaruSasu, Naruto POV.
1. Plastic Man

_Author's note: Hello! I haven't updated in a long time, but that's okay. I haven't stopped writing, though most my other stories weren't worked on, and I would like to introduce you to my new story "Poison is For Those Who Can't Forgive". But don't fret; this one is going to be my best one ever! Not just because each chapter is longer than the whole of most of my other stories, but in terms of my writing style and ability to bring about characters, images and to add metaphors and all the other literary devices all other writers are able to do so well. So please enjoy!!_

_**Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive + + + Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive**_

"_You're too blind to see, and I'm to tired to tell," - Seether_

CHAPTER ONE

**Plastic Man**

What appealed to me that first day was neither his lifeless eyes nor his intriguing hair, but it was his rather amusing "curse mark," also known as a tattoo.

I always heard his niece call it the "love hickey of doom," and she always called him either "duck butt hair" or "gay sauce." To say the least, I don't think she knew what his real name was.

No one liked to call him his first name, they always called him Uchiha, though most the girls liked to chant Sasu-Sasu at random points in the day. But I didn't, and that annoyed him more than anything I have ever done to him. Sasuke is one interesting person.

But this all begins long before I met Sasuke Uchiha; it began when I was still in an orphan at the age of fifteen.

At the time I was living at the Hokage Manor located in a small village known as Konohagakure located somewhere in Fire Country. In the past the village was prosperous and had many famous and wealthy residents. That was before the war.

I don't know much about the politics that lead up to the dispute, meaning I don't know what the war was about, but if I remember from History it was something about the Kyuubi Cult wanting to take over the world.

For all of you who don't know about the Kyuubi Cult you should first know about the Bijuu Society. There are nine Bijuus; Bijuus are demons that each have different numbers of tails and each have a cult of followers. The location of each Bijuu cult depends of where legend says each Bijuu lived. Example, Shukaku the one tailed beast was supposedly from the Sunagakure region in Wind Country.

Kyuubi is supposed to be the most powerful Bijuu because he has nine tails, the more tails you have, the more powerful you are, or so the legend says. Bijuus have been legends for hundreds of thousands of years and there has been a Bijuu Society for nearly as long. Most of the cults nowadays don't do much, just talk about the legends and some even sacrifice victims in memory of their region's specific Bijuu.

The war was fought mainly in the Fire Country since that is where legend says that the Kyuubi once lived.

Many of Konoha's villagers lost their lives when the Kyuubi Cult attack, my parents died during the war. I don't remember who my parents were; I was six months old when they died. I've been at Hokage Manor ever since.

You would think that those who survived would want to help bring the town back to the way it used to be, but many ran away to go find work elsewhere. Only a few wealthy families remained such as the Hyuugas and the Uchihas, but when I was fifteen only the Hyuuga remained, the Uchihas left years before.

I never knew why the Uchihas left Konoha, well, not until I met Sasuke on my sixteenth birthday, but that comes later.

There were only two orphans who lived at the Hokage Manor, all of the others were adopted by their cousins or their parents' friends and they all left town. Raeyl Okami and I didn't care, we were both okay with being alone, after all we had each other.

Well technically we weren't alone, we had Sarutobi-sensei. Sarutobi-sensei was left by his family when he refused to leave Raeyl and I alone at the orphanage he had spent his entire life running. Poor guy, he never met his grandson Konohamaru, but his daughter sent him pictures every once in a while. That's all he got, not even a simple letter or even three words "I love you," written on the back of a photograph.

But Sarutobi-sensei was one of the most cheerful people I've ever me, yet he was a very boring man. Everyday he would _force_ Raeyl and I awake at six a.m. sharp and then we began our chores.

Raeyl's chores were different from mine. She just had to clean, garden and cook our meals; everything that a woman is supposed to do. But Raeyl _hated_ her domestic duties, and she constantly whined and broke most of the dishes.

My job was to get all the groceries and to get anything else that Sarutobi-sensei put on his massive list, and by massive I mean a ten foot scroll of random items that after three years of being unable to find every item on the list, I learned that Sarutobi-sensei just didn't want me around the house because I always antagonized Raeyl into breaking more dishes and all the other stuff she chose to throw at me, which explained the massive. I swear got bigger everyday.

I can still clearly remember the day that our lives changed forever. That was the day that Sarutobi-sensei died.

_**Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive + + + Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive**_

"Raeyl, don't forget that the Hyuuga clan will be attending dinner this evening, so take down the good china." Sarutobi-sensei said. As usual, the old goat was in his office, the door cracked _just_ enough so that he could tell us what to do without getting off his comfy office chair.

"Whatever, you old hag!" Raeyl vehemently said while she was physically cleaning the floors with a rag and bucket of soap.

She cleaned everything in the Manor, which, considering that the Manor was three stories high with a whole lot of bedrooms and bathrooms, (I have always been too lazy to try to count how many, but there was _a lot_) was a large job that took _a lot_ of stamina and strength. Sufficed to say, Raeyl had built up a good group of muscles just from scrubbing the floors. This is why, when we were training, she usually was able to beat me to a bloody pulp with just brute strength alone.

Sarutobi-sensei has been teaching us fighting techniques since we were around eight years old, and everyday we sparred for two to four hours after dinner. When we weren't sparring, we were investigating the surrounding area, a.k.a we snuck out and got in trouble.

When Raeyl snuck out she just ended up at the training area or the outside the old Uchiha Complex, or even at the nearby lake. For some reason she was always drawing. I never saw anything Raeyl drew, not until recently that is but I will get to that later.

When I got out of the Manor I wreaked the most havoc that anyone could. No one in Konoha likes me, I was a troublemaker and I loved it.

The Hyuuga Clan owns nearly every building in Konoha and was the wealthiest family in the whole region because they also owned businesses and buildings in other villages and town throughout Fire Country.

"Naruto, you better be on your best behavior," Sarutobi-sensei scolded.

"But _aren't I always_?" I teased. How could she expect the Fox Demon of Konoha to _behave_? That was a laughable suggestion. It was like having Raeyl dance and skip around a room in a dress, _impossible_!

"Naruto, you _do_ know that Hinata Hyuuga is head over heels in love with you, right?" Raeyl asked, though as always her voice inflection made me think that she was reprimanding me for being an idiot. I may be an idiot from time to time, but I wasn't _that_ stupid, surprisingly, I was rather smart.

"She still doesn't understand the concept that I don't like her in that way. I don't even like girls," I said, the last sentence with a sigh.

Raeyl and I have known each other since I was six years old; she's only a year older than me and she had just joined our little family at the Manor. We were best friends, not originally through choice, but necessity. Obviously by this point it was by choice because I had entrusted her with the fact that I was gay. It had been a hard decision to tell her, but to let Sarutobi-sensei in on it was tough, but the old geezer was listening in as usual and heard me tell her.

"But still, you should at least get to know the girl. She has a very influential father and you know that getting in good with her will help us get in good with her father. And if we get in good with her father we can convince him to pay our tuition so that we can attend The University in Kumogakure. You _know_ how expensive that school is. We may have gotten in because of our test scores, but we can't go if we don't have the cash." Once again she treated me like I was an idiot. She only beat my test scores by 15 points, and that's because I fell asleep during the Civics section. I still don't understand why the best _martial arts_ school would want to know how well we understand Civics, which has always perplexed me over the years.

"I know, I know. Isn't that the point of tonight's dinner arrangements? You're supposed to sweet talk Neji Hyuuga while I flirt with Hinata." I said with a smirk on my face. She can't argue with me about forgetting the plan. I didn't want to flirt with a girl, but I didn't need the head of the Hyuuga Clan to _know_ my sexual orientation either.

"That is correct," she said getting to her feet. "Now you help me get the china and set the table. Also, I'm going to make you change. Your orange jumpsuit is just unacceptable at a formal dinner."

"Neither is _your_ general outfit!" I argued back. Raeyl always wears a t-shirt, or tank top, and a pair of jeans. She _refused _to ever wear anything feminine. With a frown on her face, she responded.

"That is why I'm going to wear a dress. . ."

_**Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive + + + Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive**_

"Don't you _dare_ say a _word_ about the dress," Raeyl said as she stood before me in a knee length dress that was grey in color and had roses outlined in black with a bit of red tint into it.

I was also in an unusual outfit; I was wearing black khakis and an evergreen long sleeve dress shirt. I _hated_ wearing khakis, nevertheless when they weren't orange. I just _love_ orange.

"Well at least you get to wear a color that you _like_; you usually wear grey on something, such as your jeans. You wear grey jeans a lot. You know I hate khakis. . ." I said as I was picking at my clothes.

"You both look amazing." Sarutobi-sensei smiled as he walked into the room.

We both then askanced Sarutobi-sensei. The old coot could easily get on our nerves, and it wasn't that difficult to get on Raeyl's nerves. But today, Raeyl was surprisingly calm – it most likely had something to do with the fact that she _really_ wanted to leave Konohagakure.

Raeyl has never been out of Fire Country her whole eight years at the Manor, and she is rarely allowed out of Konoha – she has only gotten about 20 miles in either direction from town when she was told it was time to come back.

"Naruto, they'll be here any minute now," she said with a gentle smile on her face. She rarely smiled, but when she did her smiles could brighten the darkest of rooms. "Don't get in a fight with Neji. We can break some bones when we get to The University – and _no one_ will yell at us about it."

I smiled my childish grin at her. For years, Neji Hyuuga has pissed us off, calling us urchins and other vulgar comments. We may be orphans, but he didn't have the right to constantly remind us in the rudest ways he could possibly can. His _comments_ lead him and I to fight, both physically and verbally.

The verbal fights were the worst, because words always hurt more than anything any other person could do.

"We _did_ get better scores that Neji the "genius"_,_" That's when the doorbell rang, and Sarutobi-sensei shook his head at our conversation and went to open the door for our _guests_.

Only four members of the Hyuuga Clan joined us, Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata and Neji. They all seemed like stuck up people, with their fancy cloths and all their money. The snobbiest was Hanabi because Hiashi treated her like a princess, leaving Hinata to become a shy girl who didn't speak much, unless she was spoken to first.

As for Neji, his father, Hizashi, was Hiashi's twin brother, died when Neji was eight. Ever since than, he believed, just because of his high social class, that he was better than everyone else. Mainly Raeyl and myself because of the fact that we are orphans, and had no social standing whatsoever.

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner," Hiashi said, bowing respectfully to Sarutobi-sensei who returned the gesture.

Raeyl and I just quickly bowed our heads at the rest of the party. The Hyuugas didn't really like us all too well, but at least they could be civil every once in a while.

"Now let's all go eat. Raeyl spent all day slaving in the kitchen to make us a wonderful meal, let's not let it go to waste." Sarutobi-sensei showed our guests in and they took their shoes off, and we all followed behind.

Sarutobi-sensei and Hiashi talked animatedly s the rest of us followed in silence, Hinata standing very close to me.

"So, Neji, how was your day today?" Raeyl broke the awkward silence first. She was better at dealing with annoying people than I was; she knew how to keep her cool.

"My day consisted of training and studying." He responded in a solid tone.

We hadn't seen a Hyuuga since the day we took our entrance exam for The University, and that was six months ago.

_**Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive + + + Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive**_

_Author's note: Thank you for reading my newest story! Any suggestions are welcome, along with any comments you may have. It ended up over 2,500 words and the next chapters will be the same length if not longer._


	2. As The World Falls Away

_Author's note: Hello! Welcome to chapter two of "Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive" (which I forgot the name of 'cause I constantly called it "Poison is for Those Who Don't Care" – idiot me!) I am so delighted that you came back to read chapter two and I hope you read the whole story. My IRL beta-r's loved the first chapter and SilverPheonix-Dragon literally shook me because she wanted to know what was going to happen next. I hope you were just as enthusiastic! I was!!_

_**Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive + + + Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive**_

"_I don't need friends, when I've got foes like you," - Seether_

CHAPTER TWO

**As The World Falls Away**

Last Time on "Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive"

"_So, Neji how was your day today?" Raeyl broke the awkward silence first. She was better at dealing will annoy people than I was; she knew how to keep her cool._

_"My day consisted of training and studying." He responded in a solid tone._

_We hadn't seen a Hyuuga since the day we took our entrance exam for The University, and that was six months ago. _

_**Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive + + + Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive**_

"What were you studying?" Raeyl said with a smile of her face. I always loved it when she smiled, even if its true intent was malicious. When ever she smiled at Neji, it was always with an evil intent. The two of them weren't destined to get along.

"Political Science." Neji bluntly replied. He never liked saying too many words when he was around Hiashi. Hiashi was one of those people who didn't approve of children speaking freely in front of adults. In my opinion, that was ridiculous, but it was not up to me to make the Hyuuga Clan's rules, it was Hiashi's.

"Naruto," Hinata meekly spoke from behind me. "How was your day?"

"Nothing special. I helped Raeyl clean the Manor because she couldn't do it all by herself she made an amazing array of food for us to eat today." I stretched my arms and yawned. I knew that, without a doubt, Hinata would blush at this. She found it _sexy_ when I yawned.

As expected, she hid her face behind her hands and turned tomato red. Hanabi rolled her eyes at her older sister's actions. She was disgusted that her sister was in love with a poor orphan like me.

"Other than that, I didn't do anything." I winked at Hinata and stuck out my tongue playfully, Hinata smiled at my childish nature.

When we all got into the dining hall, after meandering ourselves through countless rooms and hallways to get there, Raeyl sat down in the middle of the table, across from Neji. I sat down on her right side and Hinata sat across from me with Hanabi on her other side. Hiashi and Sarutobi-sensei sat at the heads of the table.

Sarutobi-sensei had made sure that everyone's plates were full _before_ the Hyuuga Clan arrived. He didn't want Raeyl up and about serving us food because that would be considered _rude_ to our guests.

After an ample amount of silence while everyone ate, Hiashi cleared his throat.

"I am under the understanding that you both were accepted into The University for this upcoming semester."

"Yes. Naruto and I received the two highest test scores," Raeyl politely responded.

"Neji," Hiashi's eyes looked at Neji before returning to their spot just above everyone's heads. "got the fifth highest score. I understand that the third and fourth highest grades were from two members on the Uchiha Clan. A Miss Isane Kusajishi and a Mister Sasuke Uchiha."

"The Uchiha Clan always receives high marks." Sarutobi-sensei said. "You do recall a Mister Itachi Uchiha who received the highest marks in the history of The University? If I do recall, he is Miss Isane's father." He thought to himself for a short moment. "Hiashi, wasn't there another child of Itachi?"

"I heard that the mother took Miss Izuru to learn the art of being a Geisha." Hiashi replied.

I had never heard of the Uchihas, nevertheless that they were so smart. I guessed that I'd meet them soon enough, once I got to The University that is.

"Oh, Hitomi is one of the grandest Geisha; at least one of the two will receive the opportunity to study the art of being a Geisha." Sarutobi-sensei put down his tea cup and looked Hiashi directly in the eye. "Enough with the pleasantries, I do not have enough time for them as you know perfectly well," everyone but Hiashi seemed shocked by how serious his voice had gotten.

"Well than Sarutobi, can we adjourn to another room; the children do not need to know. Not yet."

"Of course, follow me," The two men rose from their seats and left the room without another word. The five of us exchanged long glances.

"What was that all about?" I broke the silence.

"Naruto don't even think about spying," Raeyl immediately said. She knew me all too well. I had barely glanced at the door, and concocted a plan to spy on the adults, and she already _knew_ my plan. Another example of how Raeyl is too smart for her own good. I'm still upset that she didn't even _try_ to get the highest score on the exam, she mostly just guessed. She just plain out frustrates me.

"Naruto isn't the only one interested in what they'll be discussing," Hanabi broke her silence. This was actually the first time I had ever heard her speak and I was very surprised that she used my name is a pleasant tone of voice.

"Don't look so shocked by the fact that I know your name," Hanabi had obviously noticed the fact my mouth had been wide open since she had said it. In truth, it wan fairly easy for me to shock me, though the fact Hanabi knew my name wasn't really all that shocking. It was more so the fact that she spoke at all, "Now that you're done gawking, let's go spy. I don't care if they want us to know or not, I'm going to know." She immediately got up and left the room, following the path Hiashi and Sarutobi-sensei had token.

"If Hanabi's going, then I guess you can too."

Before she even finished her statement, I rose to my feet and followed Hanabi. Raeyl was most likely pissed that I didn't let her finish her statement, but I was too intrigued by what was being said down the hall to even care.

At the end of the hall Hanabi stopped, and when I got closer I understood why. From behind the last door on the left we could hear Sarutobi-sensei and Hiashi arguing.

"Are these orphans really worth it?" Unmistakably it was Hiashi's voice, it was as soft as always.

"Of course. Just look at their test scores. More so, look at their last names, Okami and Uzumaki; that alone is enough evidence." Sarutobi-sensei said in the same serious voice he had used earlier.

"The Okami Clan understood the simplicities of our colloquial society – The Uzumaki Clan were rebels, they were fighters," Hiashi's voice rose in tone, "You do remember what that boy's father did during the war?"

"He saved the village." Sarutobi-sensei responded.

"He ruined the village! He is the reason no one lives in Konohagakure anymore!" Hiashi most likely rose from his seat, because we heard a chair screech across the floor boards.

"Okami Clan . . . Uzumaki Clan . . . " Hanabi whispered to herself – I half heard her, I was too busy straining my ears so that I could hear the conversation happening on the other side of the thick oak door.

"Hiashi, I don't have much time. I'm dying and I don't want Naruto and Raeyl left out on the streets, fending for them, just because you're too ignorant to realize their potential. They'll succeed at The University, just like their parents did." Sarutobi-sensei's voice seemed strained.

"Just because their parents succeeded, doesn't mean that they will," Hiashi seemed calmer, "but if it's your dying wish Sarutobi, than I will pay for them to attend The University." This time Hiashi sounded defeated.

"Thank you Hiashi," Sarutobi-sensei's voice returned to normal.

"Naruto," it was Hanabi tugging at my arm, "let's return to the others. We don't need to get caught."

I nodded my head and we walked in silence back to the dining hall where Raeyl, Hinata and Neji were sitting in silence. Neither of us spoke as we sat down, the silence was agonizing, but my mind was too busy going over the words I had heard from the other side of that door.

_My father saved the village, but he's also the reason that no one lives here anymore. . . There was an Uzumaki Clan and an Okami Clan. . . What the fuck!? Why didn't Sarutobi-sensei tell us any of this?_

Raeyl nudged my arm; actually it was more like a hard jab into my ribs through my arms.

"What was that for!?" I practically yelled. She glanced at me.

"You're a complete idiot," her voice was a whisper, she sounded like she was about to cry. The anger in my eyes softened.

Raeyl had never cried in front of me our entire eight years at the Manor together, and I was frightened that she would and that I would not know what to do. I had never been around anyone, other than myself, and I didn't know what to do.

"Naruto . . . Sarutobi-dono is a very ill man. He has been sick since before the war," this was Hinata speaking, her meek voice solid but full of sorrow. "He never wanted you, or Raeyl, to know. He loves you and wants the best for you. That's why he taught you all he knew and stayed in Konoha even after his family begged him to go with them when they left."

"How do you know all of this Hinata?" I asked in complete shock.

"Because he told me. I volunteer at the Hyuuga Clan's Medical Hospital and one day Sarutobi-dono entrusted me with his secret," she replied. "He had just gotten the news that he had little time to live and he was distraught. . ."

"Sarutobi-dono is a great man who made some wrong choices in his life. . . He wants the best for you that is why we're here tonight. The only way you two will be able to attend The University next semester would be to have Hiashi-sama pay your way." Neji said, his eyes staring into Raeyl's.

"Neji . . ." tears had begun to run down her face. All I could do was to hug her.

Surprisingly Raeyl was a quiet crier; I squeezed tighter with every sob.

"Naruto . . . I can't have anyone else die, I just can't," she whispered in between sobs.

_**Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive + + + Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive**_

Hiashi and Sarutobi-sensei never returned to the dining hall that night, so Neji, Hinata and Hanabi decided to stay the night. Neji chose the room across from mine. That night, Neji knocked on my door.

"Neji . . ." I said after I opened the door.

"Uzumaki . . . May I come in and talk?" His voice was even, in a different way. Usually he acted so high and mighty, but now it sounded down to earth.

"Okay." After comforting Raeyl for nearly an hour, I was exhausted and didn't care at this point.

I showed him into my room, turned around and noticed that his eyes dilated when he saw how much orange was in my room, which was a lot. I plopped down on my bed and yawned.

"So, what did you want to talk about Neji?" I said my eyes closed. He didn't immediately reply to my question, but when he did I was shocked by what he said.

"It's about . . . us. . ." he made sure I couldn't see his face as he said this.

"What us? The us that tries to constantly kill one another every time we see each other? Is that what you wanted to talk about?" I was frustrated, angry, tired and venting.

I _really_ wanted to throw my lamp at his head, but I liked my antique lamp too much for that. It was the only thing, other than the necklace I never take off, that I have from my parents. Breaking it was _not_ an option.

"I know we've had out differences," he began.

"That's an understatement." I broke his train of thought with a sarcastic smirk on my face.

"That's beside the point Naruto. . . As I was saying, we've had our differences, but from now on I'd like to put that in the past. We'll both be living in the dorms at The University so we might as well become friends," Neji finally looked at me, a small smirk on his face. "Maybe we can be more. . ." he trialed off a bit and turned away again. I could have sworn I saw a slight blush on his cheeks. I waited a short moment before I responded.

"More. . . Neji, are you saying what I think you're saying?" I looked skeptical, my eyes rose quizzically.

If Neji Hyuuga was going to come out of the closet, than I was going to drop dead from a premature heart attack at age fifteen. There was nothing else to it. He turned to look at me, his blush more radiant than before, but his tone of voice was more solid than before.

"What do you think I mean by more?" He asked. I answered as bluntly as I could, I was too exhausted to candy coat my answer so I just let the words leave my lips without a second thought, I don't even think it got a first thought I was so tired.

"You're gay and have a crush on me. I'm flattered and all Hyuuga, but you're just not my type."

"Naruto!" a single knock on my door and than it opened. More like the person barging into my room slammed it open. As usual, it was Tsunade invading my privacy, but at least this time she had the decency to knock first.

Tsunade was the Hokage of Konoha, meaning she was supposed to run the town, but because the town was pretty much dead she didn't have much to do. That being the deal, she decided to go back to being a roaming doctor. And of all the places she roamed, she came to the Manor way too much.

For years she has been bugging me with "check-ups" which was really her just wanting to see me naked, at least that's what I told her every time she showed up. She really could be a pervert sometimes. It didn't help her case that her husband writes porn.

The old hag got on my nerves and if she wasn't Hokage I would _so_ have kicked her ass and broken her nose a long time ago.

When Neji saw that "Lady Hokage" he stood rigid like a soldier. I just gave her my usual death glare.

"What the fuck are you doing here Tsunade?" I said vehemently.

"Oh nothing. I just heard that you learned about Sarutobi's impending death." She said blatantly.

"You don't have to be so straight forward about it!" I responded. Her attitude really pissed me off, even more than Neji's did.

"Well, after he dies, you and Raeyl are under mine and Jiriaya's custody." She said with a sadistic smirk.

"Oh hell no!"

_**Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive + + + Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive**_

_Author's note: Thank you for reading the second chapter of "Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive." Once again it ended up over 2,500 words, it's actually about the same exact length as chapter one, though it may even be longer I'm not sure. Please come back again, and don't forget to leave a comment or suggestion!!_


	3. Sorrow

_Author's note: Welcome all to the newest chapter of "Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive." Last chapter took a while to write and this one took about as long, if not longer. This latest edition is actually getting toward the general plot, well it hints at it at least. I'm going to drag it out a bit. Naruto doesn't even meet Sasuke for almost a year from when the story started and a lot happens before their first encounter, so please bear with me. Now have fun enriching your life with chapter three!_

_**Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive + + + Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive**_

"_And we kissed each other one more time, and sing this lie that's half way mine" - Flyleaf _

CHAPTER THREE

**Sorrow**

Last Time on "Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive"

"_What the fuck are you doing here Tsunade?" I said vehemently._

_"Oh nothing. I just heard that you learned about Sarutobi's impending death." She said blatantly._

_"You don't have to be so straight forward about it!" I responded. Her attitude really pissed me off, even more than Neji's did._

_"Well, after he dies, you and Raeyl are under mine and Jiriaya's custody." She said with a sadistic smirk._

_"Oh hell no!"_

_**Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive + + + Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive**_

"Now Naruto, it's not that awful to live with us. You'll have more freedom than you do now, and you'll even get to help me with my duties as Hokage. How does that sound?" Tsunade tried to sound like a decent human being, but it did not work.

"Tsunade, if you _wanted_ to be our guardian you had 15 years to make that decision! Oh, and this thought _just_ occurred to you now that Sarutobi-sensei is at death's door! What's more, you wait until _I_ learn that fact for myself!" I yelled at full volume. Today was just one shock after the next and I was too tired to deal with any of it. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and sort it all out in the morning while I took my shower.

"Now Naruto, Sarutobi didn't want you guys to get adopted until after he was gone. He wanted to watch you grow up and to teach you everything he knew." She said in an even tone. "Did you know that Jiriaya and I used to live here with Sarutobi?"

"No," I said, though it sounded more like a question.

"We did. At that time there was another boy, Orochimaru, but you don't want to know about _that_ bastard," she said. She finally realized Neji's presence in the room. "Oh, hi Neji." She half waved. "Anyway, Sarutobi was Hokage at the time,"

"What!? That old geezer was Hokage?" I said in disbelief. I just thought he lived at the Hokage Manor for all these years and took care of orphans for all of his life, not that he once _was_ Hokage himself at one point. This day was just getting longer and longer by the minute.

"Yes he was." she said, she seemed wary from all of my interruptions but I didn't care. I never once cared when I frustrated her or made her mad, I never liked her much anyway and I _loved_ to make her feel the same way she made me feel, pissed.

"Now Naruto, you must understand this was before the war. Sarutobi was the best martial artist in all of Fire Country, but he got ill with a rare disease and decided to train three of the Manors orphans so that one day one of us would become Hokage. For years we all trained, but than the war came, I was in my mid-twenties at the time, so were Jiriaya and Orochimaru, and we immediately defended our beloved village. However, the doctors told Sarutobi he could not help because he was too important and too that much strain would kill him even before the enemy could get a chance to. The fact that he couldn't even help save his own village is why he couldn't be Hokage anymore. I believe that he thought that if he quit he would be allowed to fight, but that wasn't the case." she said, her voice sorrowful.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I said as I laid my head on my pillows. I was tired and my throat hurt from all the yelling I had just done. The quicker Tsunade and Neji were out of my room, the quicker I could sleep.

"No real reason." she turned around and began to leave the room, this is when I noticed she had left my door wide open. _That bitch! _"I just thought you'd like to know a little about Sarutobi-sensei, since he died twenty minutes ago." a single tear ran down her face as she turned to leave my room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

_**Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive + + + Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive**_

Grief and sorrow are synonymous with death. You cannot think of the death of a loved one without thinking about all the sad people who also loved this person, all crying. When the person who died was the only type of parental unit you were used to it is all the more difficult to deal with the emotions that are bombarding your heart so much.

That's how I was for the first few days after Sarutobi-sensei's death. The Manor itself seemed to be engulfed in a storm of sorrow after Sarutobi-sensei died. Raeyl, on the other hand, cleaned and cooked and did all the shopping, it was as if she was doing her everyday routine, but anyone who knows her would realize that wasn't the case.

Her routine was to complain abut her chores and to break almost half the things in the Manor while yelling at Sarutobi-sensei and me. She was cleaning out of grief, that fact made me even sadder than I was before.

Tsunade and Jiriaya, along with the entire Hyuuga Clan, helped Raeyl and me with the funeral arraignments. Neither Raeyl nor I knew anything about Sarutobi-sensei's family, nevertheless who else would need to be informed. Thankfully, everyone else seemed to know. The funeral was set four days after his death.

Many people from outside of Konohagakure, and even from outside of Fire Country came to the funeral. Most of them didn't say a word, but three individuals did, and I will never forget our encounter with them that day.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said a man with gravity defying silver hair. He had a mask covering his lower face and he was wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes, but if you looked at his left eye, you could still identify a vertical scar that started above his eye and ended below it.

Raeyl and I just politely bowed, but the man touched my chin and forced me to look at his sunglasses covered eyes.

"You do look like your father," he said with a smirk, though it was hard to tell because his mouth was covered. "Well, I'll see you two at school." He removed his hand from my face and walked away.

After he moved, I noticed a man behind him, he reminded me of a dolphin for some reason.

"Goodbye Naruto. See you in Kumo!" he waved as he followed the other man. Raeyl and I just exchanged confused looks. _Do I know them? Do they know me?_

Near the end of the funeral, everyone had left, Sarutobi-sensei's family came and they glared at us when they walked by.

"They probably believed it's our fault he's dead," I said as we watched them get into their car ad leave down the road.

The rain had been pouring down during the entire funeral service and near the end, it was the worst. Raeyl and I stood before the grave and we saw a shadow creep across the white marble headstone.

"I see . . . the old man chose to teach two rather than three." A snake like voice said from behind us. We both slowly turned to face the mysterious man. all I could say about this man was that he looked like a snake, his eyes slit and oval the same way a snakes are.

"I guess he was too ill to take on another," he started at my eyes for a long moment. "Well, what are you're name my dear children?"

"Raeyl Okami, sir," Raeyl said as she bowed. I could tell by the subtle tone in her voice that she was suspicious of this man. I didn't say anything I just stared at his eyes, they were intriguing. A long moment of silence passed between us.

"Blondie. What's your name?" he said to me

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well it's nice to meet you Uzumaki-kun, Okami-chan. My name is Orochimaru-sama." He said, that smile on his face got larger.

"Sama?" I asked, I meant to say it in head but it came out of mouth.

"Is that a problem for you Uzumaki-kun?" his voice sounded irritated and his eyes glared at me.

"Naruto isn't the brightest boy in Fire Country. I apologize for any rude comments he may say in your presence." Raeyl interjected before I had a chance to say something stupid. I gave her a grateful look with the side of my eyes.

"You're one interesting girl Okami-chan - exactly how I remember you to be," he said, extending his hand to caress her face. She cringed but didn't pull away. I was shocked she didn't break the creeps arm; she'd normally do that in heartbeat. I was completely confused by her calmness; it was as if she _knew_ him . . .

"And you seem to be the same Orochimaru-dono," Raeyl tilted her head into a slight bow.

_What?! She did know this weird ass snake person. What the hell?!_

"I have come to collect you Okami-chan. We leave as soon as you have gotten your belongings." he said as he moved his hand to her shoulder.

"No, no, no, no, no. . . you are not taking Raeyl. She is under the Hokage's guardianship. You cannot take her away." I said in a rush, I was desperate.

_He cannot just up and fucking take Raeyl away! I'll kill him before he gets a chance!_

"_I_ am her legal guardian; I have been since her parents died fifteen years ago in the war. I can easily produce the legal documentation if you don't believe me." He said in a smug tone.

"Than why the fuck has she been living in an orphanage for the past eight years?" I asked vehemently, I was pissed.

"Naruto, I did live here but I wasn't an orphan like you. Orochimaru-dono just left me here to keep Sarutobi-sensei company until he died." Raeyl said her eyes off in a different direction.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled, trying to force her to look at me. She just pulled away.

"I don't have to tell you everything, Naruto." she looked at Orochimaru, "I have all my things ready, I will go get them and be out in two minutes." with that Raeyl left.

_**Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive + + + Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive**_

That was the last time I saw Raeyl for a long while. For months after that day, I refused to do anything. I even missed going to The University the first semester I had a chance.

I couldn't go to Kumogakure without Raeyl, she was the reason I even took the entrance exam. My best friend was gone so I didn't want to do anything that would remind me of her, well except for training. I spent all my time and energy training. I ended up breaking my arm trying to break a tree. . . the way Raeyl was able to.

Hanabi and Hinata visited me. . . they were the ones who found me cringing in pain in the middle of the forest. Nothing crucial came of their visits; I barely even remember them being there to begin with. The only thing I remember was when Neji returned from Kumogakure to visit me.

"You're an idiot you know that?" he said as he walked into the room in his school uniform. He looked prim and proper; I could have gagged, if I remember correctly, I almost did.

I didn't even register his presence; I didn't register anyone's presence. . . My only family was gone and I was alone. That's how it was meant to be, so that's how it will stay. . . at least that's what I thought at the time.

"It's almost you're sixteenth birthday," he said as he took a seat in the chair closest to me. "Next month today to be exact. . . the new semester starts on your birthday . There is still a spot open for you . . ."

I just continued to look out the widow. I only had a view of a blank wall, but I still constantly stared at it, it was better than nothing. We sat in silence for a long while. The nurse had brought my dinner and taken it away again before the silence was broken.

"You know, Raeyl is in Kumo. Has been all semester." Neji said, staring at the window along with me.

"Don't mention her name," it had been months since I had spoken, the last time was that night Raeyl left. My voice seemed alien to me.

_"Why didn't you tell me?" "I don't have to tell you everything, Naruto."_

"She's engaged . . . to an Uchiha . . ." he said with bitterness in his voice. "It seems they have been engaged since birth."

"Good for them," sarcasm engulfed my voice, I was bitter at her happiness.

"It's not good at all." he got up from the chair he had been sitting in for hours and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Either her fiancé is beating her or her guardian is." He could tell the shock and anger in my eyes, his were the same way.

"What?!" I said in disbelief. The Raeyl Okami I knew would _never_ let a man lay his hand on her and leave any kind of a mark. Moreover, if one would try she'd break them into pieces.

"I've seen the marks, Naruto. I've also seen how she is treated by them. It's disgusting, but worst of all she's taking it. It's like she's used to it. It's like her sprit was broke long before now -" he trailed off, softening his grip on my 0 collar, "There's nothing I can do for her. The only one who can help her is you Naruto."

I looked out the window, at the brick wall. I was so confused.

_**Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive + + + Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive**_

_Author's note: Well it ended up shorter than I though it would be that's for sure. Oh, and I also had to change some things in previous chapters because of a few conflicting details. Wow, I'm even shocked at myself for how this chapter turned out, but I guess that's just how the story was meant to be. They say stories write themselves, this one is proof of that. Now I hope you come back for the next chapter of "Poison is for Those Who Can't Forgive."_


	4. UPDATE

New: OK I just graduated high school and am waiting on a laptop. Once I get said lap top I will be rewriting my stories. I'm thinking on working on "Untitled" first as well as coming up with a title for it. I know I haven't done much, but when you don't have your own computer your kinda screwed. I have still read fanfics and I know have a new interest that I might start writing about "Gravitation" and "Nabari no OU" might be taking some of my creative juices. Also, I am now beta-ing a "Degrassi" story, though that'll take me a while till I get my laptop. So please stay with me! Thank you all for reading any of my stuff and I'll tell each reviewer personally about the update/rewritten chapter upload once I have it done. My writing has improved so much over the time I haven't been updating on here that I feel I HAVE to rewrite my stories because I have new ideas for them. Mainly "Untitled" which will be SOOO much longer and more effort put into it! So see you then.


End file.
